


Al desnudo, literalmente (por desgracia para Peter Parker)

by Nacu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Humor, M/M, nudist beach, superpapis, universitystudent
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacu/pseuds/Nacu
Summary: La pregunta que más se repetía en la cabeza de Peter era porqué cojones estaba ÉL mismo allí. Si claro, porque para ver a Deadpool en una playa nudista significaba que él estaba en dicha playa y al contrario que su "tímido" amigo, él estaba completamente desnudo.





	Al desnudo, literalmente (por desgracia para Peter Parker)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todxs~  
> Espero que os guste, esto es un mini fic de 3 capítulos y ya están todos escritos pero debo corregirlos. Lo iré haciendo mientras evito hacer los trabajos de la universidad : D
> 
> P.D.: Cuando escribí esta historia me era imposible pensar en el Peter actual de los vengadores, es demasiado cute para acercarse a Deadpool... aún. Y mi Peter ya es universitario xD Pero bueno, cada unx que vea quién le de la gana.

De todas las personas que Peter Parker esperaba encontrarse en una playa nudista, la última sería sin ninguna duda Deadpool, o Wade Wilson, ya a gusto del consumidor. Pero ahí estaba él con su estúpido traje rojo y negro, al completo claro, paseando por una playa nudista saludando y piropeando a la gente sin cortarse lo más mínimo. Por supuesto nadie le decía nada, ya por miedo o simplemente por seguirle el juego le devolvían el saludo y algunos incluso se paraban a hablar con él. Era... surrealista. ¿Qué diantres hacía Deadpool en un sitio como ese?

Trabajar, aparentemente. O eso decía, no dejaba de preguntar a todo el mundo, bueno, no a todo el mundo solo a aquellos que le "atraían", si conocían a un tal Daniel e incluso llevaba un dibujo (si a eso se le podía llamar dibujo) para ver si alguien lo reconocía. Sin éxito. Lo más sorprendente, aparte de soportar ese traje en pleno agosto y en mitad de una ola de calor, era el hecho de que el mercenario se atreviese a poner un pie en un sitio donde los complejos físicos no existían, complejos que a él no le faltaban teniendo en cuenta su historial. Pero la pregunta que más se repetía en la cabeza de Peter era porqué cojones estaba ÉL mismo allí. Si claro, porque para ver a Deadpool en una playa nudista significaba que él estaba en dicha playa y al contrario que su "tímido" amigo, él estaba completamente desnudo.

Tenía que esconderse, pasar desapercibido pero ¿dónde diantres te escondes en un sitio donde todo está expuesto? A Peter le iba a dar algo, estaba empezando a sentir un ataque de asma y eso que no era asmático. ¿O quizás era un ataque de ansiedad? La cosa es que no tendría que preocuparse si no hubiese sido tan estúpido de dejar que Wade descubriese su identidad. Es lo que pasa cuando te dejas tu carnet de estudiante en tu traje de superhéroe porque su habitación era tan puto desastre que sus sudaderas compartían cajón con las mallas de licra para saltar de tejado en tejado. Y no sería porque sus padres no se lo habían repetido mil veces ni le hubiesen comprado otro armario especial para su traje.  
"Peter tienes la habitación hecha un desastre, al menos no dejes la ropa por el suelo, ¿y si alguien llega y ve el traje de Spider-man haciendo de fregona en el suelo?" Las palabras de papá-Steve resonaban en su cabeza con un tono de "te lo dije" de fondo. Tony solía ser más estricto pero como también era un desastre con sus cosas en estas ocasiones prefería ceder el papel de papi malo al capi.  
Así, en un intento por arreglar la habitación, o al menos que eso pareciese, el pequeño Peter pensó que era buena idea hacer una bola con todo lo que había en el suelo y meterlo de mala manera en el armario. Y sin saber cómo, su carnet de estudiante acabó en el bolsillo que no debía para más tarde caer y ser recogido por Deadpool en una de sus patrullas. Lo peor es que estaba hasta agradecido de que hubiese sido Wade y no cualquier otra persona que pudiese hacer pública su verdadera identidad. No, Wade no haría eso, solo lo stalkearía como Spider-man y como Peter Parker, sólo eso. Todo el santo día, full time. Un coñazo.

"¿¡Qué cojones!? ¿¡Peter!? ¿¡Te llamas Peter, el hijo mimado de los superpapis!? ¿¡Pero cuántos años tienes!? ¡Seguro que no puedes ni conducir!" Deadpool hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirar el carnet que tenía entre las manos "¿Sabes Spidey? Esto es una putada, tu culo no deja de llamarme y me siento como un pedófilo de mierda y no me gustan los pedófilos. ¿¡Cómo voy a seguirte ahora y adorar tu culo!?  
Después de aquello Wade se llevó un mes entero pidiéndole a Peter que le mostrase su cara, la cual ya había visto en el carnet pero quería verla en vivo. A lo cual el joven estudiante se negó, primero por el código de proteger su identidad, aunque ya servía de poco, y segundo porque Deadpool jamás se quitaba su máscara. JAMAS. ¡Incluso comía con esa puñetera máscara!

"Mi cara no es para menores de 21 Spidey"

A Peter eso le importaba una mierda, ya conocía la historia de Wade e incluso había visto, accidentalmente por supuesto, algunas de sus cicatrices cuando se le había levantado o roto el traje en algún combate, algo mínimo pero lo justo para hacerse una idea.  
Resultaba curioso el interés de Wade en que Spider-man le mostrase su cara, es decir, cuando Peter no estaba en su traje de licra el mercenario lo espiaba igualmente. Al principio intentaba pasar inadvertido pero cuando descubrió que el joven siempre lo descubría empezó a ser más descarado. Sus compañeros de clase se preocuparon al principio pero terminaron acostumbrándose e incluso algunos tuvieron la brillante idea de revelarle a Deadpool su horario completo, sus asignaturas, aulas, profesores... TODO. Estaba claro que a algunos le faltaban esos dos dedos de frente que evita hacer gilipolleces como proporcionar a un mercenario acosador todo el itinerario de la vida de una persona. Lo típico. La situación se agravó porque los superpapis se dieron cuanta, porque claro, Deadpool no era el único que espiaba a Peter. Y antes de que la cosa empeorase más de lo necesario Peter llegó a un acuerdo con Deadpool, él se quitaba la máscara en una patrulla si dejaba de perseguirlo (tanto). Y por supuesto, Wade aceptó.  
La verdad es que fue un momento extraño, estaban en un tejado alejado de cualquier posible mirón que pudiese poner en peligro (otra vez) su doble identidad cuando Spider-man se quitó su máscara. Deadpool se acercó poco a poco sin decir palabra o gestualizar como normalmente hacía para que se notase incluso con la licra. Se mantuvo en silencio y eso puso a Peter incluso más nervioso. Se quedó quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que tuvo a Wade justo frente a él y de repente, lo cogió los mofletes y empezó a pellizcarlos como si fuese una abuela.

"Ganas mucho en vivo, en la foto parecía que te habías llevado toda la noche jugando a pokemon, algo que seguramente es cierto porque he visto tu cazadora de pikachu, una monada, deberías ponértela, aunque te va más el rojo... ¿quizás una de Flareon? ¿Hay cazadoras de Flareon? Me encanta Flareon, es tan esponjoso aunque siempre he sido más de Eeve."  
Wade hizo una pausa y se acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Peter.

"Gracias". Fue lo último que dijo antes de desparecer dejando a Peter petrificado en el tejado sin saber que cojones acababa de suceder.  
Pero todo eso ahora daba igual, seguía estando en una playa nudista, obviamente desnudo, y lo único que tenía para cubrirse era un sombrero de paja (si, de paja, bendito el momento en el que le pareció una buena idea) y unas gafas de sol de su tía que se dejó en la mansión Stark en una de sus visitas y ya que las suyas estaban rotas... Sí, eso también fue muy buena idea. Y no hablemos ya de las zapatillas de Hulk, su toalla de Capitán América y su camiseta de Iron Man, esta última fue un regalo de papa-Tony, al parecer se puso celoso cuando Peter se compró la toalla del capi y no la suya así que le regaló todo un conjunto de playa del guerrero de hierro. Vamos, lo ideal para un preuniversitario cuando va a la playa con sus amigos.  
Salir corriendo hubiese llamado demasiado la atención y Deadpool estaba demasiado cerca, para colmo se había parado a hablar con un par de chavalas, de muy buen ver todo se ha dicho, y llevaba como 10 minutos hablando. Así que se puso la pamela sombrero de paja y las gafas de sol y se ocultó detrás de una revista de cocina. Esta semana era el especial de cupcakes así que la portada era toda rosa con encajitos. Todo muy viril, por supuesto. Eso le pasaba por coger la revistas del montón de papá-Steve en vez de las del montón de papá-Tony.

\- Oye guapa, ¿tú has visto a este tí-? - Deadpool no pudo acabar su frase antes de darse cuenta de quién se ocultaba detrás de esa revista de cupcakes de Hello kitty, le encantaba Hello kitty - ¿¡Petey!?  
Peter no sabía que era más humillante, si que Wade lo hubiese reconocido finalmente o que le hubiese dicho guapa... joder, estaba DESNUDO, es que no podía ser más obvio y no es que se sintiese precisamente acomplejado con su miembro, de hecho estaba muy orgulloso de él... hasta ahora.  
\- Baja la voz Wade... - dijo escondiéndose más tras la revista, como si así pudiese ocultar su cara que estaba ahora como un tomate cherry.  
\- Ahh, ¿estás de incógnito? Shhh, entonces me pondré en modo sigilo, ¡no me verá nadie!  
  
_Si ya claro, como si eso fuese posible_  
  
\- Por cierto Peter, menudo elemento tienes entre las piernas, ya sospechaba algo con las mallas esas de, bueno ya sabes, "gimnasia rítmica"

_Hijo de...._

\- Pero verlo en directo es todo un acontecimiento, se te deben tirar las churris a la entrepierna... o los churris, lo que sea que te vaya... yo me tiraría...  
Peter podía escuchar las risillas de fondo de algunas chicas. No iba a volver a esa playa en su puta vida.  
\- ¿Y qué hace el pequeño e inocente Peter Parker en una playa nudista? ¿Te ha traicionado el Google Maps o Pokemon Go te ha traído a traición? ¿¡No me digas que aquí hay algún Evee!? - Wade cada vez levantaba más la voz y la gente cada vez se reía más. Todos parecían pasárselo de fábula, todos menos Peter que quería morirse y desaparecer del universo.  
\- Wade cállate joder y déjame tranquilo. ¿No tenías trabajo? ¡Piérdete! - Casi se había hecho una bolita en la silla debajo de su revista y completamente rojo por la vergüenza... y un poco seguramente por el sol. Siempre ha sido de los que se ponen rositas como una gamba. - Vete de un vez... por favor...  
\- Venga baby-boy - dijo Wade sentándose a su lado - no te pongas así. ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo? ¡Debería ser yo el indignado! Mira que no invitarme a tu primera vez en la playa nudista... Espero que no hagas lo mismo con todas tus primeras veces - Peter se puso aún más rojo, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó demasiado en un segundo, le iba a dar algo, intentó replicar pero ¿qué iba a decir? ¿"No, no soy virgen"? Como si alguien fuese a creérselo.  
\- ¿Qué sentido hubiese tenido decirte nada si ni siquiera eres capaz de levantarte la máscara para hablar? - Las palabras del joven estaban cargada de más resentimiento del que pretendía mostrar, pero lo cierto es que siempre le había molestado la actitud del mercenario con su físico. De alguna forma, le ofendía que Wade pensase que sería tan superficial como para juzgarlo por su físico, sobretodo, teniendo TANTOS otros defectos que criticar... como la manía de matar gente y esas cosas.  
\- Oh Petey, ¡hubiese tenido todo el sentido! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando saber cómo es ese perfecto y esculpido trasero tuyo? Parece tan achuchable.. Y hablando de tu culo, te has sentado en la silla sin poner la toalla y ahora debes tenerlo adorablemente marcado como un mini-mosaico - Wade empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia llamando aún más la atención. Lo peor era que tenía razón. - Y no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí?  
\- Yo... - Deadpool tenía esa habilidad de ser tan cansino que agotaba a cualquiera, así era como conseguía que Peter le confesara sus cosas, siendo peor que una mosca cojonera - supongo que siempre estoy jugando a ser una persona y otra, jugando con las identidades y... no sé, aquí no tengo nada, solo... sólo soy yo.

No estaba seguro, pero juraría que Wade estaba sonriendo bajo la máscara y no una de esas irritantes muecas suyas no, una sonrisa sincera. Si es que el mercenario podía hacer algo como eso. De alguna forma, Peter se sintió aliviado, Deadpool nunca lo juzgaba, quizás le decía alguna burrada y lo acosaba pero no lo juzgaba y eso era increíblemente agradable. Quería mucho a sus padres pero siendo dos superhéroes mundialmente famosos la presión que ejercían sobre él era demasiado grande, a veces. Sentía que el mundo bajo sus pies se derrumbaba y que nadie le tendía la mano, caía y caía junto a las ruinas de su mente hasta que veía a Deadpool. Este último no le tendía la mano, caía con él pero al menos ya no estaba solo. El abismo ya no es igual si estás acompañado.

  
\- ¡EH TÚ! ¡CACHO CAPULLO TE HE VISTO! - Wade se levantó de repente gritando como un loco a un pobre desgraciado que tenía una pinta aún más ridícula que Peter, su próxima víctima probablemente. - Mi amor no te muevas de ahí, volveré en un segundo cuando haya cogido a ese hijo de puta. - Y se fue lanzándole besitos mientras le gritaba mil insultos a su presa. Peter debería haberle "recordado" que no lo matase pero estaba demasiado ocupado saliendo de la playa por patas antes de que Deadpool volviese. Ni de coña se iba a quedar allí esperando. Y si, Wade tenía razón, su culo ahora parecía un colador.


End file.
